


Bite Marks and Bruises

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Series: TicciDrowned [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the Big Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: As Toby and Ben embark on the journey of life together, they realize that married life brings a lot of challenges. However, they are ready to face these challenges together.  But no one could have prepared for this.





	1. Introduction/Author's Note

Well here we are, part II. This one will be shorter but I just had to have a conclusion to the events that take place in the last story. So let's go ahead and get things started, shall we?

*Again, when typing, things get changed and I'm bound to make mistakes in spelling and grammar but I'm trying. Plus there are things that I spell differently from most such as colour (or color). If you see errors, feel free to comment and tell me where they are so I can change them. But please, just be kind.

*This story contains strong language, graphic violence, sexual references, and a detailed sex scene so keep in mind that it's rated mature for a reason.

*SMUT WARNING: This story contains a detailed sex scene (which is chapter Flesh//Simon Curtis). If these make you uncomfortable, skip the chapter. The story is written in a way that skipping that chapter won't alter the story any when reading it so you're really not missing anything (except sex, dur). But don't get all offended and upset if you choose to read it. I can't make you.

*Each chapter title is a song that pertains to the chapter in some way but the chapters are in order so you should read them that way.

*Well, that's all the boring stuff I have to say. Let's get on with part II. Hope you like the story!

**Also, feedback is appreciated. Comment or give kudos if you enjoy it?**


	2. Baptized//Daughtry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no good at wedding vows. I have no clue what they are. But I still tried. Points for effort?
> 
> Also, is that some Eyeless Jack x Hoodie I see? Ooo la la I see a spin off for an underrated ship in the making...

Ben and I couldn't wait. After our mutual proposal, we raced home and asked Slenderman if he would perform the ceremony. He agreed and we set the date for the next day. Today - my wedding day - I'm awoken early by Masky and Hoodie. Masky throws back my blanket and they each grab a foot then pull me into the floor.

"Come on, get up. You have to get ready for your illegal marriage" Hoodie says then goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower.

"Illegal how?" I ask as I pull myself off the wood floor.

"Toby, you're marrying a minor." Masky rolls his eyes. I scoff.

"According to the government, none of us even exist anymore. So this really isn't an issue."

Hoodie steps out of the bathroom and tells - actually, commands - me to get a shower. I take a long, hot shower; I want to look and feel my best today. When I step out, the two of them are sitting on my bed, playing on their phones. I pull on a pair of boxers under my towel then throw the towel in the bathroom.

"Alright, our jobs are to make you look good. So stand still" Masky tells me.

"Uhm, guys, seriously. I-I can dress myself."

"Too bad. If it's a problem, take it up with Slender." Hoodie seats me on the edge of my bed and brushes out my hair then changes the patch on my jaw.

When he steps out to grab my clothes, it's just Masky and I. Silent seconds tick by until I finally speak.

"Masky, d-do you really hate m-me?"

He sighs and stares at me a few moments before saying "No. I didn't mean any of the things I said to you that day. When I don't take my meds... I'm a different person."

"Oh." He never says the words but I accept this statement as a silent apology. The door opens and Hoodie enters with a bag on a coat hanger. Unzipping the bag, he pulls out a black suit. I slip on a pair of black socks before Hoodie and Masky turn me into their puppet.

Once the suit is on, I put on a black pair of dress shoes. Before I'm allowed to look in the mirror, the duo inspect me carefully then tie on a lime green tie around my neck.

"The theme is green" Masky tells me as he looks me over one last time. "Alright, I think you're done." He turns me around so I can look in the mirror. Wow. They actually did a great job. I look great but I know Ben will look better. Especially if the theme is green.

Hoodie and Masky guide me from my room to the stairs.

As we pass Ben's room, I hear him yell "I'm not wearing a dress!" then Jeff and Eyeless Jack laughing. The two proxies lead me down the stairs, through the living room, kitchen, then pull open the back door. I'm truly astonished at the sight before me. In such a short time, Slender has transformed the back yard beautifully. Very simple, not many decorations, but that's what makes it so beautiful. A long string of white and green lights is hung among the high tree branches, six chairs are set out, and a veil of green flowers hangs between two trees at the front.

"There's only five of you. Why are there six chairs?"

Jeff walks through the doorway. "One for Smile, of course" he answers.

"You seriously put a chair out for your dog?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yes. And we're only sticking around for the food." Jeff turns and enters the house as everyone else except Ben exits.

As everyone takes their seats (including Smile), Slenderman leads me to the front and tells me "I'm making everyone stay for this part of the ceremony but the rest of the day is for the two of you."

"Thanks... Wait, is Ben getting walked down the aisle?"

He nods. "There isn't much of an aisle with the few of us but yes. Jeff is doing it. They're actually very close."

When I said I got up early, I mean EARLY. It's only now five in the morning but the green and white lights illuminate the space beautifully. Everyone sits impatiently, ready to be released so they can eat. The back door opens but the kitchen is too dark to see in.

"Stand" Slender commands and everyone - except Smile - does so. My fingers twitch into a ball and my head jerks toward my shoulder. Jeff steps into the light and there's Ben, his small arm holding onto Jeff's. God, he looks beautiful. His blonde hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, his dark, dripping eyes look excited. The white suit with lime green accents really makes his eyes stand out.

I flex my fingers and, when Ben is finally standing in front of me, take his hands into mine. Jeff takes his seat beside Smile and Slender begins.

"We are here today to celebrate love. These two men today are making a commitment to each other to surrender themselves and put the other's needs before their own." I run my thumb over the gold band on Ben's ring finger as Slenderman asks "You've already exchanged the rings?" Ben and I nod and he continues. "Are one of you taking the other's name?"

"I am" Ben quickly says and Slender nods.

"Toby, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, for better or worst, in sickness and in health, for the rest of your eternity?" Ben refused to have Slender use "Til death do you part," insisting that it was irrelevant now.

"I do," I reply as I squeeze my lover's hands, my head involuntarily jerking back.

"Ben, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, for ebtter or worst, in sickness and in health, for the rest of your eternity?"

"I do."

Slenderman turns back to me and says, "Repeat after me."

And so I do. "I, Tobias Rogers, take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, all the days of eternity."

Looking down into Ben's happy face, saying the words, the moment finally hits me. My eyes tear up, blurring my vision.

The tears spill down my face as Ben says, "I, Benjamin Lawman, take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, all the days of eternity."

"With that said, I now pronounce you Mister and Mister Rogers. You may now kiss the groom."

Ben removes one of his hands from mine and wipes away my tears then I lean down and kiss him passionately.

The second our lips meet, Jeff jumps up and yells "Food!" then dashes through the door into the kitchen.

"We'll be there in a sec" I tell Slender as everyone else enters the house. I slowly run my hands down to Benjamin's hips and wrap my arms around his waist. Nuzzling my face into his hair, I whisper "I love you, Mister Rogers."

"I love you too, Mister Rogers" he replies before winding his fingers with mine. Eyeless Jack and Hoodie were in charge of the food but I told them not to make anything fancy; they happily complied. When Ben and I enter the kitchen, Jack is standing there waiting.

"Could I ask you something, Toby?" he hesitantly asks. I nod and kiss Ben's forehead; he walks through the doorway into the dining room, leaving Jack and I. "When you knew you liked Ben.." he begins then pauses. "...Were you afraid he'd reject you?"

"I was absolutely terrified. I was sure there was no way he'd like me back. But I braced myself and asked anyway."

"Hm..." Jack's eyes - or lack thereof - focus on the floor in a look of concentration.

"Jack, is there someone you like?" At first, no response. Then a small nod.

"I've never even considered loving anyone. I've never loved someone at all. But... this person... has changed that." He slowly lifts his head to look at me. "I'm not straight, I'm not gay. I've always considered myself an ace. But.. I now realize... I'm demisexual." Without his mask, I can see his face turn a light shade of red. "I'm positive they don't like me back, the way they're always stuck up his ass.. never leaves his side.." He whispers then enters the dining room where everyone's already begun eating.

"Always stuck up his ass." Who could that be? The only people that ever spend much time together besides Ben and I are Hoodie and Masky. And Masky is pretty independent. So that means... Oh boy.


	3. Sound of Pulling Heaven Down//Blue October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get heated

When Ben and I finish eating, Slenderman pulls us both aside and hands me an envelope stuffed with cash.

"My present to the two of you. I strongly advise against going far; perhaps a few hours away would be good. You have enough money for a hotel room for a long period of time with some left over."

"Wow. Thank you so much!" My new husband and I dash to our rooms and pack a suitcase then meet up downstairs. We thank Slenderman again then head out the back door and towards the town. The sun is rising, shedding light on the now-familiar forest. When the trees give way to concrete, we walk across the street and wave down a taxi. Ben already has his contacts in as we climb into the back of the mini van.

"Where's the nearest fancy hotel?" I ask the cab driver. He scratches his head in an oddly comical way then replies.

"The closest one's gotta be at least four hours from here."

"Perfect. That's where we wanna go."

He nods then turns the car around and we're off. Ben and I sit silently with our fingers laced, staring out the window, watching the trees pass by.

The silence is finally broken when the driver says "You guys look awfully fancy for seven thirty in the morning."

He glances at us in the rear view mirror a few times as I say "We had an early wedding." Neither of us bothered to change out of our suits.

I sit for hours staring out the window and fantasizing about how the rest of the day may go when I'm interrupted by Ben softly poking my arm. The cash-filled envelope rests in his lap and his eyes are wide.

"Have you counted it yet?" he whispers. I shake my head and he leans in and whispers "Ten thousand dollars." Holy shit. I grab the envelope and count the money myself. He's right. Holy fucking shit. He's right. Even if our room costs five hundred dollars, we still have enough to stay for over two weeks. Damn.

The rest of the ride is silent. After a few hours, we arrive at a large busy town. The forest is nowhere to be seen but I'm not too worried about that. Ben can stay in the room and if we need to go get something, I'll do it. About halfway through the town, the man pulls into the parking lot of a huge hotel.

"Here we are." Ben and I thank him then grab our suitcases and exit the car. Ben takes some money then goes to check us in. I grab a hundred dollar bill and hand it to the man. "Wow, thanks. Congratulations, by the way. You guys make a cute couple." Then he rolls up the window and pulls out of the parking lot.

Pulling my bag behind me, I walk past the sliding doors into the lobby. The entire room is a blinding shade of yellows, oranges, and reds. Ben walks over with a card in his hand.

"Let's go." We take the elevator to the seventh floor and find our way to room 702. The door opens when Ben inserts the card and we drop our bags at the end of the bed. The first thing he does is run to the bathroom and remove his contacts.

He steps out rubbing his eyes and squinting. "That shit hurts!" The black liquid covers his hands; I grab them and wipe them with a towel.

"Don't forget, you're wearing white." Ben rolls his eyes and drops the towel on the floor before quickly pulling off his white suit. He flops across the bed in his boxers.

I raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He poses with his hand on his hip and his other arm supporting his head.

"Come to my, my precious" he beckons. I slide off my shoes and undo my tie, tossing it on the desk. I've barely sat down when he climbs into my lap and pushes me back on the bed. Ben's lips press against mine in an aggressive but passionate kiss.

When we finally have to break for air, he pants out in a husky voice "Toby... I w-... want you."

"Then take me" I reply before pulling him back in for a heated kiss.


	4. Flesh//Simon Curtis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first smut. Here we go... (I'll go ahead and say that I'm greysexual and completely brain dead when it comes to writing smut so this isn't going to be good. I'm more of an angst and fluff writer.) Hopefully this doesn't burn your eyes too badly.
> 
> Let me know how it was?

Ben struggles with removing my suit before I finally just take it off myself. His face is solid red as he pushes me back against the pillows.

"Is this your first time?" he asks before kissing down my bare chest. Blushing, I nod. He smile gently and replies "Me too." Ben climbs off me and digs something out of his suitcase then returns. Removing the wrapper from the condom, he asks "Who's topping?"

"It's our first time and, considering I can't feel pain, I think you should." He gives me a small nod and his face turns a darker shade of red as he removes his boxers and slides on the condom. As I slide off my own boxers, Ben grabs the bottle of lube and squirts some in his hand then rubs it on his hardening member.

I can't help but blush as Ben slides two fingers from his other hand in my mouth; I immediately wrap my tongue around them and bob my head to cover them in saliva. Ben lets out a quiet moan then pulls them out and props my legs up on his thighs. He leans down and kisses me, sliding his tongue in when I allow access, as he pushes in.

"Is this okay?"

I kiss his forehead. "It doesn't hurt. I'm ready when you are."

He laces his fingers with mine but he's too short to hold them above my head so I hold them between us, supporting him slightly.

Tightly gripping my hands, Ben thrusts forward. Another moan escapes his beautiful lips. At first, it just feels weird but after a few thrusts it feels amazing.

"B-Ben.. yes.." I close my eyes and tilt my head back, letting out moans that cause him to speed up. I arch my back to take him deeper when he hits something that causes me to melt beneath him. My arms go weak and he catches himself, his palms slamming into my chest. Ben looks stunned as I loudly moan out.

"Ben, yes! Right there! Ahh..."

He thrusts deeper and moves his hands to grip my hips. "T-Toby... I..." One of his hands moves to my member and he pumps me fast. Together we let out a strangled scream as we finish.

Ben pulls out and removes his condom then throws it away and hands me a new one as he wipes off my stomach and chest with a tissue.

"Your turn" he says as he flops down on the king size bed beside me. I'm way more nervous about round two.

As I slide on the condom and grab the bottle of liquid, I tell Ben "I can't feel pain so I don't know my own strength. If you get even a little uncomfortable, you have to tell me. I d-don't wanna hurt you." My head jerks toward my shoulder.

"I'll tell you, babe." I take out the hair band in his hair and run my fingers through the soft waves.

"I love you" we tell each other before I slowly ease into Ben. He's so tight; he inhales sharply and whimpers. When I'm completely inside him, I stop and wait for him to adjust. I wipe away the black tears from his face.

"Ben, you're so beautiful. I love you." he squirms a little then nods.

"Okay, g-go." I slowly thrust in and out, listening as his whimpers turn to moans. Making sure I'm careful, I softly grab a handful of his hair and gently thrust my hips faster. Ben's eyes screw shut and his breathing becomes heavier. I wrap my fingers around his already sensitive member and stroke him.

I'm close to my climax and I know he is too so when I can't hold it back any longer, I pant out "S-Say.. my name.."

"Toby! Oh, Toby!" Ben loudly mewls out as we finish together once more.

I pull out and clean us both up then flop down beside Ben. He nuzzles his face into my chest as I pull the blanket up to our waists.

"Wait it worth waiting for?" he quietly asks.

"Absolutely." I kiss his forehead and wrap some of his hair around my finger. His eyes drift closed and, even though it's only a little after noon, I'm dead tired.

"Benjamin?"

"Hm" he grunts.

"I'm glad you're mine." I can feel him smile before he shifts to press his body against mine and rests his head against my shoulder.

"Me too." Then we drift off.


	5. 18th Floor Balcony//Blue October

I awake to a pressure on my chest and open my eyes to find Ben. His body is completely relaxed and his cheek is pressed against my chest. Being careful not to wake him, I slide him onto the mattress and cover him up with the blanket then put on a pair of boxers and a robe. Quietly sliding back the curtain and glass door, I step out onto the small balcony. The sun has already set and the city is lit by artificial lights. From the seventh floor, the city seems to be covered in bright dots. In a way, it's beautiful.

I don't know how long I lose myself staring out across the busy city but I'm pulled from my trance when a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Sleep well?" I ask. His head pushes against my back and I feel him nod. I spin around and pick him up then set him on the rail. Ben's arms and legs clamp around me in a deadly grip. "I'm not gonna drop ya." His grip remains.

"Even though I'm dead, I can still feel pain. And I don't feel like falling seven stories to the concrete." Rolling my eyes, I pick him up and sit down in the chair. He shifts to sit in my lap and rests his head against my chest. I wrap my arms around his waist and we sit, listening to the sounds of people below. It's a nice change but I like the sounds of the forest better.

Glancing down, I finally notice Ben is only wearing a pair of boxers. And they're mine. His eyes are trained on the gold band on his finger. I lean my head back and close my eyes, focusing on the sounds of the city and the heat of the man in my lap. Ben shifts a little and I can feel his eyes on me but I remain still. After a few minutes, he stands up.

"I'm gonna take a shower." He's actually taking a shower?

"Do you need my help?" I ask. He's quiet for a second then says "No, I got it" before going back into the room, shutting the sliding door behind him. Eyes still closed, I continue listening to the city. Suddenly, there's the sound of a car horn and squealing tires then a loud crash. My eyes shoot open but everything's black.


	6. Remember Everything//Five Finger Death Punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware this isn't how things went down, this is just my creativity at work.

"B-Ben?" My voice squeaks out. No answer. In fact, all the sounds have disappeared.

"Come on, Toby." A young woman's voice cuts through the silence .I'm suddenly outside my body, watching a young, teenage me climb into the passenger's seat of a small black car. A familiar, overwhelming sense of dread fills my stomach.

"Where are we going, Lyra?" the young me asks.

"I'm taking you away from here. I'm not letting him hurt you anymore." The blonde pulls out of the driveway and steps on the gas, speeding away from the house.

"Is it really over?" I ask, tears streaming down my face. "He'll never hurt me again?"

She gives me a gentle smile then focuses on the road. "He'll never hurt you." The car squeals to a stop at the red light and Lyra turns to me.

"I love you, little bro."

"I love you too" I reply.

She gives me a sad smile. "I'm sorry this took so long."

"It doesn't matter. It's happening now." I grab her hand and she smiles. The light turns green and she steps on the gas. I hear the sound of a car horn but the sound doesn't register in my brain. Outside of my body, I scream as the truck collides head on with our car. The front end of Lyra's car crushes in completely with the sickening sound of twisting metal. All of the windows shatter instantly, raining class down on Lyra and I. When the young me finally opens his eyes, he's in disbelief. My legs are crushed, the deformed dashboard pinning me to the seat.

I'm cut all over by glass but I don't hurt. My head against the seat, I tilt my head to see Lyra. Her hands are still on the wheel and her sliced up face is buried in the airbag which is quickly turning red. Her body is totally still; her chest isn't moving. I hear people outside the car; someone pulls on the door handle but the door is too deformed to be opened.

"Lyra!" I scream, hot tears running down my face. She doesn't move, doesn't breathe. "Lyra, wake up!" I sob. Still nothing. I close my eyes and scream as loud as I can, over and over. This isn't real. She's still alive. Yeah, I'm just having a nightmare. My sister isn't dead. There's no way she's dead.

The scene before me disappears but I'm still screaming and sobbing. In the black void, I cry out for relief that never comes.

"Lyra! No.. NO! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry!" I did this to her. I should have just let our dad abuse me. If I hadn't told her, she'd be alive now.

"Ben, help me.. Make it s-stop. Help m-me!" I sob. But no one comes. I don't know where I am but I want out.

"I remember" I sob to myself. "L-Lyra, I remember." Then I fall into the blackness. Not quite sleep, not yet death.


	7. Pain//Three Days Grace

I don't know how long I'm asleep but when I finally wake, my body feels heavy. My arms, my legs, even my eyelids. My first thought is of Ben. Where am I? Is he here? What happened to me? I hear a door open then shut. As the person steps closer, I notice the steady beeping of a heart monitor. Most likely my own.

"Toby?" the unfamiliar male's voice asks. "My name is doctor Smiley. Can you open your eyes for me?" It takes an extreme amount of energy but I manage to open my eyes partially. "Good. Do you know what happened to you?" the black haired male asks.

"Where's Ben?" I mumble. The doctor gives me a soft smile then pulls a surgical mask with sharp teeth drawn on it. My vision blurs with tears that spill onto my cheeks.

"I n-need my husband." He nods then disappears.

Seconds later, the door slams open and Ben is by my side, holding my hand. Black tears pour down his face as his other hand runs through my hair and down to my cheek, cupping my face.

My eyes drift closed as I mumble "I'm sorry I ruined our honeymoon."

Ben laughs but his laughter quickly turns to sobs. "You scared the hell out of me." Whatever drugs they're pumping into me are wearing off. I can focus a little better and I don't feel quite so heavy.

"Lay with me?" I ask Ben. He doesn't hesitate to lay beside me, gently setting a leg over my waist and an arm across my chest.

"What happened?" he asks, trying to slow his breathing.

My heart beats faster and tears slowly fall down my face. "I remember what happened. Before Slender g-got me. My sister. The accident. My dad. The abuse. The f-fire." The monitor beside the bed beeps at a rapid pace.

"Shh." Ben runs his hand through my hair trying to calm me. Slowly, my heart returns to a normal rhythm. "Slender thinks it'd be better if you stayed here for a few days."

"Where am I?" I ask.

Ben gives me a small smile. "Home." I glance up at the doctor who is standing at the counter with his back to us. Ben must know what I'm thinking because he says "Slender got him while we were gone. Good thing too." Rolling onto my side, I close my eyes and slide Ben up to bury my face in his chest.

"Stay with me" I mumble into his shirt before drifting into a hellish sleep.


	8. Endlessly//Muse

I don't know exactly how long I'm in the infirmary but the next several days mostly consist of sleeping. Well, trying to. Every time I fall asleep, I dream of Lyra and wake up with my face pressed against Ben, sobbing. When Dr. Smiley finally lets me leave, Ben takes me back to my room. Pushing open the door, I see that the room has been rearranged. The twin sized bed pushed into the right corner has been replaced by a king sized bed. A game system is hooked up to my television and a yellow bean bag sits in the floor across from the TV. Ben's posters cover the walls, adding character to the room.

"Why my room?" I ask as I pull fresh clothes out of my dresser drawers.

"Simple. No windows." I give him a questioning look and he says "I'm terrified or storms and I won't be able to see the lightning in here so that should help. Plus..." Ben pulls me close and kisses me. "...It smells like you."

I ruffle his hair and mumble "Weirdo" before stepping into the bathroom to shower.

Pulling off my clothes, I step under the running water. It's been forever since I last showered and I feel disgusting. The icy water helps wake me up and wash away some of the filth. I scrub the rest away with soap and my short nails. Reaching both hands up to wash my hair, I feel two arms wrap around me, rubbing down my chest and stomach and stopping at my hips. I turn slightly to see Ben with a lustful look in his eyes before he turns me back around and slides one hand back up my body to my mouth.

"Suck" he commands in a dominant voice so I do. Sliding his fingers from my mouth, he whispers "You're perfect to me."


	9. A Thousand Years//Christina Perri

When I awake the next morning, I'm instantly sent into panic mode. Ben is beside me sleeping, naked except for the blanket over his waist. The lamp beside the beside is still on and in the light I can see deep, red scratches down the entire length of his back. Five on both sides. He shifts and his hair falls to one side, exposing his neck which is covered in bite marks and bruises. I grab his hips and roll him over so I can see his face.

"Ben!" He groans but doesn't move. My eyes wander down to his collar bones and shoulders to find them dotted with teeth marks, some that broke the skin. "Ben! Wake up!" I plead to which his eyes slowly flutter open.

"What?" he groans out.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

He gives me a small grin. "Do you not remember last night?"

My face grows hot. "Yes but I don't remember getting so rough with you."

He rolls onto his side to face me and gently kisses my chest. "You said it yourself. You don't know your own strength. That's okay though. I like it when you're rough with me."

Ben winks then kisses before climbing off the bed and pulling on a pair of boxers and one of my black hoodies. "I love you but I'm going to play video games." After he disappears into the game room, I pull myself out of bed and throw on a hazel tank top and a black pair of fuzzy pants. Downstairs, I find Eyeless Jack in the kitchen. He's holding open the fridge but he seems lost.

"Looking for something?"

His head slowly lifts but his black sockets stare through me. "I'm going insane" he sighs.

"Aren't we all?" I rhetorically ask before closing the fridge and leaning against the counter. Something's really off about Jack. He's always quiet but he just seems... Sadder?

"What's going on?" I ask. He runs both hands through his hair, messing it up (not that it was tidy to begin with).

"I just love him. So much. But I know he doesn't feel the same way. Whenever he's not glued to Masky, it's 'cause he's not here at all. I don't even exist to him." He stops and leans his head on my shoulder. "I just don't know what to do."

True, I've never spent much time with Jack. But I've never seen him like this. "Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask as I run his back in small circles. He sighs and shakes his head.

"I just want him to love me like I love him." He pulls away and silently leaves the kitchen with a look of defeat. I wish I could help him.

Trying to think of something else, I let my mind wander to the events of last night while I heat up a piece of pizza. I know I was rough with Ben but I honestly don't remember being that rough. He did seem to like it though.

After eating my food, I hear back up to my - wait, Ben and I's - room, deciding to waste time by watching television but when I flip onto the bed, my arm hits something hard. Pulling back the blanket slightly, I find a thick book with the word "Unending" written across the front. Opening the book, I find a sticky-note on the first page. In tiny writing is written this:

"Toby,

This is my wedding gift to you. Since you first met Ben, I knew you loved him. Your raw, beautiful love for each other is magnificent, inspiring. To always preserve this love in still life, I've created this book. I apologize if some of the photos seem stalker-ish. May your love forever flourish,

EJ"

I turn the page to find the first photograph; it's my first day in the mansion. It's taken from behind but it's Ben and I standing at the stove with an earbud in one ear. I remember that. It was the first time I laid eyes on him. Below it is the second photo. Ben and I are each in a bean bag in the game room talking. As I flip through page after page of photos, I'm amazed at what I find.I never knew Jack was there this whole time but I'm honestly grateful he was. All the photos have a date and time in the lower right corner so I can tell when they were taken. In one of the first ones, I'm holding Ben's hands as I ease him into the pond; in the next, he's wrapped around me as I carry him back to the house.

The next one confused me until I think back to the date printed on it. The photo is of Ben sitting in the floor in front of my door, legs folded up and forehead resting on his knees. That was the day Masky had shown everyone the cuts on my arm. I didn't know Ben was upset over it. The next photographs are of Ben and I lying on the forest floor with a pair of earbuds in, our eyes closed; our first kiss; Ben lying on my chest as we sleep outside. Through photographs, Jack's documented the story of us. The last photographs are of Ben and I's wedding. I was too caught up in looking at Ben that I hadn't even noticed EJ taking pictures. The very last photo is of us kissing at the end of the ceremony.

Closing the book, I realize I'm crying. Wiping my face, I see Ben standing in the doorway. I jump up and wrap my arms around him, burying my face in his hair.

"I love you! I love you so much!" I cry.

"Toby, what's going on?" he asks in a concerned tone. Wrapping him around me, I carry him to the bed and show him the book. He turns each page slowly and studies each photo carefully. When he finished, he closes the book and kisses me lovingly.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You know that?" Ben leans his forehead against mine and closes his eyes. "And if you ever forget it, I'll remind you every day. You're too important to lose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gift from EJ was sweet. In a stalker kind of way.
> 
> Also, the last two sentences were inspired by the song Count On Me by Bruno Mars. Some random information for ya.


	10. Nothing Left to Say/Rocks//Imagine Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the second half of the song pertains to the chapter. Whole thing's good though.

"Come on weirdos. Let's go," Jeff says, leaning against the doorway.

"We're coming" Ben says as he pulls on his shoes. Slenderman decided to give us all the day off and we're going to spend our time outside. Grabbing my hand, Ben pulls me downstairs where everyone is gathered in the living room. A little girl hides behind Eyeless Jack's legs. Her small hands grip his jeans tightly and when I step closer, she buried her face in the back of his leg.

"Where'd she come from?" I ask Jack.

He sets his hand on her head and replies "Slender found her. Her name's Sally."

"Looks awfully young." I squat down and she peeks out behind Jack's legs. "How old are you?" I ask her.

She quietly replies "Eight." Wow. She really is young.

"Do you like Jack?"

She smiled and nods.

As we leave the house, I convince Sally that I'm the good guy.

"My name's Toby" I tell her as Ben comes up and grabs my hand. "And this is my husband Ben."

Sally's small hand grabs mine as our group walks through the forest. "Boys can marry boys?" she asks.

"Absolutely. When they find the right one."

"And he's your right one?"

Ben suddenly jumps onto my back and I almost fall over. Legs and arms around me, I grab one of his legs and Sally's hand again.

"Yep. Even though he's a weenie sometimes."

She giggles and Ben playfully slaps the back of my head. We don't walk long before reaching a clearing. It's the same one where I helped Ben face his fear.

Jeff begins trying to start a fire as LJ and Smiley set the coolers full of food on the ground. Glancing at Sally, I see blood running from her head down her face and staining her pink dress. No one else seems alarmed by it so I don't make it a big deal. Hoodie and Masky tear off their masks, shirts, shoes, and socks and sprint towards the pond, diving in when they reach the edge. Sally stares at the duo, wide-eyed, then frantically pulls on the edge of my shirt.

"I wanna swim! I wanna swim!"

"I'll take her" Jack quietly says before taking her hand and leading her towards the water. EJ pulls off everything except his pants then eases into the cold water with the girl. He's sweet.

While everyone is occupied, Ben and I sneak off deeper into the woods. I help the short boy up a tree then we sit on a sturdy branch. My hand instantly grabs his and he slides closer, resting his head on my shoulder?

"Today is perfect" I sigh.

"Mhm" he mumbles and closes his eyes.

"Where do we go from here?" I quietly sing.

"Where do we go from here?" Ben's beautiful voice sings in reply.

"I threw some rocks up at your window."

"I broke some rocks right through your window."

We both laugh.

"How do I make this last forever?" I ask him. In the distance, I hear Sally squeal and the other males laugh. It's quiet for a few minutes. The Ben turns to me and places both hands gently on the sides of my face.

He leans in almost all the way and whispers "You kiss me."

So I do.


End file.
